The present invention relates to a cold storage in which a cooling unit comprising a compressor or a cooler is incorporated under a thermal insulation box member containing a storage chamber.
In this type of cold storage 100 which has heretofore been used as a low-temperature showcase, as shown in FIG. 18 which is an enlarged sectional view of a lower part of the cold storage 100, a mechanical chamber 103 is constituted under a storage chamber 102 constituted in a thermal insulation box member 101, and a cold air discharge port 104 and a cold air suction port 105 which communicate with the inside of the mechanical chamber 103 are formed in a bottom wall 101A of the thermal insulation box member 101. A cooling box 106 having an opening in an upper face thereof is disposed in the mechanical chamber 103 in such a manner as to abut on the bottom wall 101A of the thermal insulation box member 101, and a cooler 107 and a cooler air blower 108 constituting a cooling unit 100R are disposed in the cooling box 106. Moreover, the inside of the storage chamber 102 is connected to the cooling box 106 via the cold air suction port 105 and the cold air discharge port 104. In a lower part of the cooling box of the mechanical chamber 103, a compressor 111, a condenser 112, a condenser air blower 113 and the like constituting the cooling unit 100R together with the cooler 107 are disposed on an attachment base 110 comprising moving casters 109 . . . on a bottom face thereof to constitute a known refrigerant circuit.
Moreover, the cooling box 106 is disposed above the attachment base 110 by cooling box supporting pieces 114, 114, and is detachably attached to the bottom wall 101A of the thermal insulation box member 101. The cooling box 106, cooler 107, cooler air blower 108, compressor 111, condenser 112 and the like are removably inserted in the mechanical chamber 103 together with the attachment base 110 using the casters 109, and the cooling unit 100R is detachable from the thermal insulation box member 101 (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-105058).
Moreover, as shown in enlarged views of FIGS. 19 and 20, the cold air discharge port 104 and the cold air suction port 105 formed in the bottom wall 101A of the thermal insulation box member 101 are constituted by attaching passage members 120 and 122 to openings formed in the bottom wall 101A. These passage members 120 and 122 are attached to the bottom wall 101A of the thermal insulation box member 101, while upper ends are allowed to abut on downward flanges 101C formed on opening edges of the bottom face of an inner box 101B constituting the thermal insulation box member 101 on a storage chamber 102 side. Lower ends of the members are allowed to abut on upward flanges 101E formed on opening edges of the bottom face of an outer box 101D constituting the thermal insulation box member 101 on a non-insulating material 101F side via flange members 124.
Accordingly, dew condensation or the like generated in the storage chamber 102 are passed downwards to the cooling box 106 via the cold air discharge port 104 and cold air suction port 105 provided with the passage members 120 and 122. This overflow port 125 is formed in the bottom wall of the cooling box 106, and connected to a water discharge hose 127 whose one end is connected to an evaporation tray 126. Therefore, the dew condensation passed downwards in the cooling box 106 from the storage chamber 102, and the dew condensation generated in the cooler 107 are supplied to the evaporation tray 126 via the overflow port 125 and water discharge hose 127, and evaporated.
However, in the conventional constitution described above, cold air leaks from a gap generated between the upper face opening of the cooling box 106, and the cold air discharge port 104 and cold air suction port 105. Therefore, after storing the attachment base 110 in the mechanical chamber 103, the cooling box 106 provided with the cooler 107 and cooler air blower 108 has to be lifted up, and fixed to the bottom wall 101A of the thermal insulation box member 101 by fixing pieces (not shown). Therefore, there is a problem that an attaching operation property of the cooling unit 100R becomes complicated. At this time, the cooling box 106 is fixed to positions corresponding to the cold air suction port 105 and the cold air discharge port 104 formed in the bottom wall 101A of the thermal insulation box member 101. There has been a problem that it is difficult to position the box, and the operation property is further deteriorated.
To solve the problem, it has heretofore been considered that fixing pieces (not shown) are disposed in order to raise the whole cooling unit 100R onto the bottom wall 101A of the thermal insulation box member 101 to achieve communication of the inside of the cooling box 106 of the cooling unit 100R with the cold air suction port 105 and the cold air discharge port 104 formed in the bottom wall 101A of the thermal insulation box member 101. However, in this constitution, since weight of the whole cooling unit 100R is large, a raising operation becomes complicated, burdens on the raising fixing pieces increase, and the whole cooling unit 100R lowers by its own weight. There has been a problem that the cold air leaks from the gap generated between the upper face opening of the cooling box 106, and the cold air discharge port 104 and cold air suction port 105.
Moreover, the cold air suction port 105 and the cold air discharge port 104 formed in the bottom wall 101A of the conventional thermal insulation box member 101 are constituted, when the upper ends of the respective passage members 120, 122 abut on the upper face of the bottom wall 101A of the thermal insulation box member 101. Therefore, the dew condensation generated in the storage chamber 102 cannot flow into the cold air suction port 105 or the cold air discharge port 104 unless flowing beyond the upper ends of the respective passage members 120, 122. Therefore, a flowing water path of the dew condensation is interrupted by the upper ends of the passage members 120, 122, and there is a problem that treatment efficiency of the dew condensation is bad.
Moreover, the dew condensation that does not flow beyond the respective passage members 120, 122 permeates between the respective passage members 120, 122, and the thermal insulation box member 101, and reaches the insulating material 101F constituting the thermal insulation box member 101. Consequently, there is a problem that the thermal insulation box member 101 is corroded. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 18, an overflow port 128 connected to a cooling box 106 side is separately disposed between the cold air suction port 105 and the cold air discharge port 104 of the bottom wall 101A, and the flowing water path of the dew condensation has been secured. However, in this constitution, since the number of components increases, there has been a problem that rise of costs and complication of operation are caused.